Red Hot 'Rangs
is an upgrade for the Boomerang Monkey (Boomerang Thrower in BTD3 and BTD5) in BTD3, BTD5, and BTD6. Across all games, it allows the tower to pop Frozen Bloons and Lead Bloons. It also changes the color of the boomerang from brown to hot red. In BTD3, it debuted as Thermite, which allows the Boomerang Thrower to pop Leads. It has not appeared in BTD4, but has made a return in BTD5, returning as Red 'Hot Rangs. In BTD5, it is the second upgrade of Path 2. In BTD6, this upgrade returns as the second upgrade of Path 3, initially allowing just popping of Frozen and Lead properties but later on granting +1 damage to all attacks. Bloons Tower Defense 3 Thermite is an upgrade for the Boomerang Monkey in BTD3. It is the second upgrade of Path TBA. It allows the Boomerang Thrower to pop Lead Bloons. It costs $100 on Easy, $120 on Medium, and $130 on Hard. Description (insert description of what tower does) (insert visuals of tower) Bloons Tower Defense 5 is an upgrade for the Boomerang Monkey in BTD5 and BTD6. In BTD5, it is the 2nd upgrade of Path 2 in BTD5. It allows the Boomerang Thrower to pop Lead Bloons. It costs $130 on Easy, $150 on Medium, $160 on Hard, and $180 on Impoppable. Description (insert description of what tower does) (insert visuals of tower) Tips *TBA Strategy TBA Bloons Tower Defense 6 returns as the 2nd upgrade of Path 3 for the Boomerang Monkey in BTD6. It allows the Boomerang Monkey to pop Frozen and Lead. In addition, it now deals +1 damage to all bloons. It costs $255 on Easy, $300 on Medium, $325 on Hard, and $360 on Impoppable. Description *TBA (insert upgrade/crosspath visuals) Tips *Red Hot Rangs is an average upgrade on its own, which enables the Boomerang to deal 1 extra damage and pop Frozen and Lead bloons. *Its main use arises from crosspathing. **Top Path crosspath are generally better for Middle Path Boomerang upgrades, as middle path already is a damage powerhouse in the higher tiers. **For Top Path Boomerangs, however, Red Hot Rangs essentially doubles their popping power due to them only having 1 damage. ***There is a special case for when Alchemist-buffing your Top Path boomerangs, where as the Alchemist already provides the extra damage, the Middle Path upgrades give extra attack speed. Version History (BTD6) ;7.0 Red Hot Rangs deals +1 damage to all bloons Red Hot Rangs costs more ($150 --> $300) Gallery Thermite.png|Thermite upgrade in BTD3 Hot rangs BTD5.png|Red Hot 'Rangs icon in BTD5 Red Hot Rangs BMC.PNG|BMC icon 0BC2E7F0-5A79-43D0-B05B-C9C996BE38F2.jpeg|Glitch in BTD5 Mobile where artwork is bald. Multired.png|Red 'Hot Rangs upgrade icon in BTDB Mobile steamhotrang.png|BTD5 Mobile/BTDB Mobile upgrade RedHotRangBTD6.PNG|BTD6 Artwork Red Hot Rangs BTD6 Icon.png|BTD6 upgrade icon Trivia *In BTD5, when you have the Glaive Thrower upgrade before you buy this, and then buy the Red Hot 'Rangs upgrade, it will show the Red Hot 'Rangs artwork over the Glaive Thrower artwork instead. This is now patched. *A normal Glaive has a sort of brown color. With Red Hot Rangs, it becomes red. *The artwork in Bloons Monkey City of this upgrade shows an unupgraded Boomerang Thrower holding a red hot boomerang (as well as appearing angry), unlike Bloons TD 5, which shows the correct costume. *The two BMC and BTD5 artworks in Red Hot 'Rangs are more different than some other artworks. The BMC monkey appears angry, but in contrast, the monkey in BTD5 is not appearing angry and the anger is similar to the Monkey Engineer's Sprockets upgrade. *In some versions, the artwork will lack the red mark on the Boomerang Thrower's costume. Category:Boomerang Thrower Category:Upgrades Category:Path 2 Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 3 Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD iOS Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Path 3 Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:BTD5 Tier 2 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 2 Upgrades